In Death's Company
by Kiteria Faye
Summary: Having killed her mother and all those in the delivery room just to be born, Kurai learned from an early age what it was like to be a killer. Her father taught her how to use her powers through their game of hide and kill, but the game ended when Kurai found out the truth about her father and her existence. She tried to escape, but her father won't let her go so easily.


_Kiteria: So...new story idea. I would update my other stories, if I had any idea what to do with them. I'm not even sure this story will go anywhere, but its an idea I've had in my head for almost a month now and it won't go away. So, let me know what you all think?_

* * *

There was no other sound in the room aside from labored breathing and the constant, mechanical beeping of the heart monitor. The woman sitting up on the single infirmary bed in the room cried out as yet another contraction came and pain racked her body. As she began to sweat her golden, honey blonde hair stuck to her forehead and down the small of her back, its usual healthy glow now gone and replaced with a pallor that was close to death. Her dark red eyes were shut tight as she clutched at the railing on the sides of her hospital bed and felt another contraction come and go. She was in labor and the man who created the thing inside her was in his lab. Someone had gone to get him, but the blonde woman knew she wouldn't be able to wait any longer. Her body was already screaming in protest of how long she'd already forced herself to wait.

"Mistress Ruby, please, hold out just a little while longer. I'm sure the Master will be here any minute now."

One of the many subordinates in the horrid striped yellow suit said and Ruby released her hold of the railing on the side of the bed to grab the front of the subordinate that had spoken's suit, pulling them down to her.

"I can't wait any longer!"

Ruby snapped, eyes the color of the gem she'd gotten her name from blazing with anger, pain, and a fire that never seemed to die no matter what.

"Now somebody, deliver my baby!"

Ruby snapped, releasing the subordinate she had grabbed a hold of and cried out as another contraction gripped hold of her body. When no one moved to do as she said she got ready to throw something at all of them, but felt the baby in her start to move itself out and she couldn't do anything but scream.

"NOW DAMMIT!"

She screamed and that seemed to be all that was needed to have the subordinates in the room moving around and getting things ready. Ruby saw them trying to get some hot water and another bed ready, but knew there wouldn't be enough time for all that and apparently her screaming again was enough to let the others in the room know as well.

Screaming filled what had been a silent room, and the once slow and steady beeping of the heart monitor was now erratic as Ruby grasped at the sides of the bed and tried to push her baby into the world. The subordinate that was trying to help her had told her the baby's umbilical cord had gotten wrapped around its legs, wrists, and throat as well as it being upside down. Instead of the head trying to push out first, the baby was trying to come out feet first. It was causing a strain on Ruby and the baby too, if they couldn't get it out and unwrap the umbilical cord from around its legs, wrists, and throat then it could choke to death before ever having the chance to be born. Something none of them wanted to happen since their master would be furious at losing the experiment he had spent so many months trying to create.

"Try cutting it."

One of the other subordinates in the yellow hazard suit suggested and before Ruby could protest, the subordinate between her legs used a scalpel to try to cut the umbilical cord that had wrapped itself around her child's throat, only to have black smoke start to seep out of the cut and slowly fill the room. Within a matter of seconds, the entire floor was covered with it like it was a dense fog. The air had gotten thick and breathing had become severely difficult for all those in the room, but that didn't stop Ruby from screaming or the subordinate from attempting to free her child.

"It's free!"

The subordinate cried after having successfully cut the baby free and pulled it out. They started to hand it off to another subordinate to be cleaned, but Ruby demanded to see her child. The subordinate complied and handed over the still bloody child to Ruby and watched as she cuddled it close before succumbing to a coughing fit caused by the smoke that had filtered into the room from the baby's umbilical cord that had now risen higher and had begun to choke those in the room, including Ruby.

Despite the constricting pain in her chest and the tears that had started to form in her eyes making her vision blurry, Ruby still held her newborn child close to her heart. She had given birth to a little girl and as she opened her eyes to look up at Ruby the young blonde couldn't help but smile down at her little girl.

"Kurai Hikari…..you were my light in the darkness I've been confined to."

Ruby whispered to her daughter before her head fell back against the pillows of the hospital bed she was on and the breath left her for the last time, the fire in her eyes finally dying. Silence filled the room, the other subordinates in the room already having succumbed to the smoke in the room and fallen to the floor dead. Kurai started crying when she felt the body holding her start to grow cold and her wails echoed off the metal walls of the room until the door opened and a man walked into the room. His black hair fell past his shoulders and his gold eyes had a dark gleam to them that matched the smirk on his face just perfectly.

"Don't cry."

The man cooed and Kurai stopped crying as she looked up at the man, her own iridescent violet eyes staring up into the golden eyes that were staring down at her.

"That's right, it's okay. Daddy's here."

The man said as he picked up the bloody child from her dead mother's arms, then turning on his heel and walking out of the room. He ignored the cries of agony and his subordinates begging for him to save them as he walked down the hall, cradling his child in his arms.

"That's right Kurai, daddy's here."

He said again as he saw Kurai's eyes close as she fell asleep in his arms. The man's smirk grew even wider as he continued walking, it would seem his plan to have his name known worldwide wasn't such a far away dream after all. In just a few years, he would be known as the greatest scientist in the world and his daughter would be his greatest experiment.


End file.
